glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rejection
Rejection is the fifth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The Next Direction. It was first published on the 13th of November, 2013 and was written by QuickForeverr. Leah's crush is continued, and is spread around by fellow Glee club member, Rocky. Marley holds more auditions, and gets an offensive audition by the Cheerios. However, she is able to recruit two more members: Diana Reyes and Cody Ryanson. Ahmet Mutlu is rejected from the New Directions, and mentions about getting revenge on the Glee club. Writing for this episode began on the 26th of October, and concluded on the 13th of November. Songs *† denotes an unreleased song. Cast Main Cast *Sophia Davis created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Ricardo Fernandez created by REBƎLReloaded. *Aidan McKensie created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Kyle Jackson created by BlaineGleek7. *Kai Johnson created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Monica Parks created by RiseAgainsT. *Marley Rose created by Glee. *Natalie Simmons created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Leah Williamson created by QuickForeverr. Recurring Cast *Olivia Ford-Harris created by GinaSays16. *Ahmet Mutlu created by GleeKurt. *Diana Reyes created by Mrssimonanderson21. *Cody Ryanson created by Coleisawesome. *Jason Smith created by BlaineGleek7. *Amber Whitman created by Nonametothinkof. Co-Stars *Aly Murray created by Pannda. Episode The New Directions currently have ten members, and only need two more. Leah has started to develop a crush on Aidan, but he doesn’t know about it. Jason has lied to Kyle, hoping that they can keep their relationship strong. That’s what you’ve missed on Glee: The Next Direction! ' ---- “Good job, guys!” Marley exclaims, standing at the front of the Choir Room. “We have success! We have nine new auditions!” “What if all nine are bad?” Kyle asks. “Then we’d be stuck with ten members”, says Monica. “Invitations is ''next week! We have to just choose two people!” Sophia says. “No. I’m sure that at least two of them will be able to do well in their auditions!” Marley says, smiling. “When are they doing their auditions?” Kai asks. “Tomorrow, after school”, Marley says. “No offence, but I don’t want to wait, watching nine auditions, after school”, Aidan says. “I have homework to complete”. “Good news, for you then. I’ve decided to split the nine into groups of three, each group singing the same song!” Marley says. “What song?” Natalie asks, curiously. “''Treasure '', by Bruno Mars,” Marley says. ---- Rocky walks down the hall, and spots Leah opening her locker, and slowly makes his way to her. “Hi”, he says, abruptly. “Hello?” Leah says, confused. She closes her locker, and looks at Rocky. “You like Aidan?” Rocky says, stumbling on his words. “What do you mean?” Leah asks, even more confused. “It’s pretty clear. You asked him to do the duet with you. We both know he’s not that perfect, vocally. I would have been a much better choice, but love wins out over talent, sometimes”, Rocky says, quickly, inching his way closer to Leah as he speaks. “You’re insane…” Leah says. “I don’t like Aidan”. “But yet, you lie”, Rocky says. “No, I don’t” Leah says. “I can sense when people lie, and you clearly are,” Rocky says. “I honestly don’t know why you care so much!” Leah says, turning away from Rocky. She begins to walk off, but Rocky grabs her shoulder, forcing her to turn around. “Don’t lie to me. You won’t like the consequences”, Rocky says. He smiles at Leah for a moment, before walking off. ---- “Aidan!” Rocky calls, running through the halls. “Yeah?” Aidan asks, turning around. “I have some news for you!” Rocky exclaims, as he catches up to Aidan, and the two walk through the halls together. “Do tell”, Aidan says. “Leah has a crush on you”. ---- The first group walk onto the stage. It consists of two boys and one girl. “Hello!” Marley chirps. “Please tell us your names!” “I’m Ahmet Mutlu”, says one boy. “I’m Diana Reyes”, says the girl. “And I’m Cody Ryanson!” says the last member. The band begins to play, and the group begins to sing. '''Ahmet: Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby I gotta tell you a little something about yourself Cody: You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else Ahmet and Cody (Diana): (Oh whoa-oh-oh) I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine) (Oh whoa-oh-oh) Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine) Diana: Treasure, that is what you are Honey, you're my golden star You know you can make my wish come true If you let me treasure you If you let me treasure you (Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h) Cody: Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling A girl like you should never look so blue You're everything I see in my dreams I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true Ahmet and Cody (Diana): (Oh whoa-oh-oh) I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine) (Oh whoa-oh-oh) Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine) Diana: Treasure, that is what you are Honey, you're my golden star You know you can make my wish come true If you let me treasure you If you let me treasure you (Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h) Cody: You are my treasure, you are my treasure You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are You are my treasure, you are my treasure You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are Cody and Diana with Ahmet: Treasure, that is what you are Honey you're my golden star You know you could make my wish come true If you let me treasure you If you let me treasure you (whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h) “Well done!” Marley says, taking notes on the different members. “Do we leave?” Cody asks, curiously. The New Directions laugh, and the three hopefuls leave the stage. “Next!” Marley calls. Three Cheerios walk on stage, and certain members of the New Directions begin to boo. “No!” Monica calls out. “LEAVE!” “Excuse me? Aren’t you going to control your rude members?” asks Olivia, standing on the stage, in front, with the two others behind her. “Be quiet, everyone. This is important!” Marley says, waving her hand. “Don’t you remember her?” Monica asks. “No” Marley replies, frowning her eyebrows. “Anyway, what are your names?” “I’m Olivia Ford-Harris!” Olivia says, cheerfully. “I’m Aly Murray!” says the Cheerio to Olivia’s left. “And I’m-” starts the third Cheerio. “Nobody cares. We’re here to sing. Not speak!” Olivia says, turning around to the band, whom immediately begin to play. Olivia: Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby I gotta tell you a little something about yourself Ally: You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else Olivia and Ally (Unknown Cheerio): (Oh whoa-oh-oh) I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine) (Oh whoa-oh-oh) Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine) The three Cheerios jokily start to do rude gestures to the audience, and Marley calls out “STOP!” The music fades out, and the Cheerios take form on the centre of the stage. “What happened to the music?” Olivia asks, giggling. “I think you know what”, Marley says, standing up. “You know, Olivia, I did remember you, but I gave you a second chance. I let you sing, but you just threw it away. If I’m being perfectly honest, you’re a brilliant singer, but your attitude is disgusting!” “Calm down” Olivia says, laughing. “You might want to cancel your auditions”, says Aly. “Why is that?” Marley asks. “The next three are also Cheerios, and they will do much worse!” Olivia says, cackling. Marley picks up her notebook, and storms out of the auditorium. ---- The ten New Directions member enter the Choir Room, and see Marley leaning over the piano, going through her notes. “Well, at least the first group were all good!” Jason says. “Yeah. One of the boys lacked vocal range, and seemed to not know the words”, Marley says, flicking over the page. “Which one?” Amber asks. “Huh?” Marley asks, ripping out a page, scrunching it up, and tossing it over to the bin. “Which one was it?” Amber asks again. “The Ahmet one”, Marley says, not really paying attention. “Well, we’re either going to become a group of twelve, or a group of thirteen!” Kai says. ---- The next day, Diana, Cody and Ahmet stand at the front of the Choir Room, while the New Directions sit in the chairs, staring at the three. Marley enters the room, and sees the three standing there. “Ah! Decision time!” Marley says. “Okay, Diana and Cody, welcome to the New Directions. Ahmet, I’m sorry, but it’s a no”. “Why?” Ahmet asks, on the verge of tears. “Many reasons”, Marley says. “But, on the whole, I don’t think you’re ready to be a performer just yet.” ---- The twelve members stand on the stage, all in blue clothes, while Marley sits in the stands, watching. The music begins to play, and Leah starts off Please Don't Say You Love Me ''. '''Leah:' Summer comes, winter fades Here we are just the same Don't need pressure, don't need change Let's not give the game away Natalie: There used to be an empty space A photograph without a face But with your presence, and your grace Everything falls into place Monica and Aidan with New Directions: Just please don't say you love me Sophia: 'Cause I might not say it back Monica and Aidan with New Directions: Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at Just please don't say you love me Sophia: 'Cause I might not say it back Amber: Heavy words are hard to take Under pressure precious things can break And how we feel is hard to fake So let's not give the game away Monica and Aidan with New Directions: Just please don't say you love me Sophia: 'Cause I might not say it back Monica and Aidan with New Directions: Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at Just please don't say you love me Sophia:' 'Cause I might not say it back Leah and Kai: And fools rush in And I've been the fool before This time I'm gonna slow it down 'Cause I think this could be more The thing I'm looking for Kai with New Directions: Just please don't say you love me Sophia: 'Cause I might not say it back Kai with Leah and New Directions: Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at Just please don't say you love me Sophia: 'Cause I might not say it back Kai with Natalie and New Directions: Please don't say you love me Sophia: 'Cause I might not say it back Kai and New Directions: Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at Just please don't say you love me Sophia: 'Cause I might not say it back Just please don't say you love me 'Cause I might not say it back Marley is seen clapping, while Ahmet watches from the door, and when the song comes to an end, quickly leaves. Outside, he utters a single word, "revenge". ---- As Leah walks out of the auditorium, Aidan follows her. “Leah!” Leah turns around, and is confused as to why he is there. “Aidan!” “So, I heard that you have a crush on me”, Aidan says, treading carefully. “I just want to know if it’s true?” “Let me guess? Rocky told you?” Leah says, angered. “He might have…” “Yeah, well he’s just an idiot, don’t listen to him. It’s not true!” Leah says, smiling, but clearly lying. “Okay! Just didn’t want it to be awkward between us!” Aidan says, not catching on to the lies. ---- Leah walks back into the auditorium, and sees that Rocky is still in there, having a discussion with Natalie and Sophia. Other than the four of them, the auditorium is empty. Leah confidently walks over to the three. “Girls, if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to have a chat with Ricardo”, Leah says, sharply. Natalie and Sophia see that Leah is angry at Rocky. “Yeah, sure!” Sophia says. “We were just leaving anyway!” Natalie explains. The two walk out of the auditorium, but look back at Rocky and Leah. “You are a little idiot!” Leah shouts, after she is sure that the two are out of earshot. “Oh, am I now?” Rocky asks. “Yes. How DARE you tell Aidan I like him!” Leah shouts. “In fact, I think you are JEALOUS of me!” “Why would I be jealous of a drag like you?” Rocky asks, laughing. “Oh! I don’t know! Maybe because I actually have a chance with Aidan!” Leah shouts. “What do you mean?” Rocky asks, his eyes widening, and his voice going in a whisper. “It’s clear that you like him!” Leah whispers, following his lead. “Why would you think that?!” Rocky asks, clearly terrified. “I see you staring at him. You’re gay, right?” Leah says, in a just audible tone. “Please don’t tell anyone!” Rocky says, tears swelling up in his eyes. “I won’t. But you should have told me” Leah says, making a walk towards the door. “I guess, I just didn’t trust anyone!” Rocky exclaims. “Let me get this straight”, Leah says, as she reaches the door. “He’s mine!” ---- Rocky, sitting on a stool in an empty auditorium, begins to sing Survivor. Rocky: Now that you're out of my life I'm so much better You thought that I'd be weak without you But I'm stronger You thought that I'd be broke without you But I'm richer You thought that I'd be sad without you I laugh harder You thought I wouldn't grow without you Now I'm wiser Though that I'd be helpless without you But I'm smarter You thought that I'd be stressed without you But I'm chillin' You thought I wouldn't sell without you Sold 9 million I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?) Thought I couldn't breathe without I'm inhaling You thought I couldn't see without you Perfect vision You thought I couldn't last without you But I'm lastin' You thought that I would die without you But I'm livin' Thought that I would fail without you But I'm on top Thought it would be over by now But it won't stop Thought that I would self destruct But I'm still here Even in my years to come I'm still gon be here I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?) I'm wishin' you the best Pray that you are blessed Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness (I'm better than that) I'm not gon blast you on the radio (I'm better than that) I'm not gon lie on you and your family (I'm better than that) I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines ('m better than that) I'm not gon compromise my Christianity (I'm better than that) You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet Cause my mama taught me better than that I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?) (Beyonce) Oh (oh) oh (oh)... After of all of the darkness and sadness Soon comes happiness If I surround my self with positive things I'll gain prosperity I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?) As the song finishes, he stands up. “No, bitch. He’s mine”. THE END Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes